Merchandizing is the art of making product look appealing on a display so as to induce a sale of that product. There are many different strategies for merchandizing which may vary based on the type of product sold. However, there are a few strategies which are near universal in application. One is to illuminate the product on the display. Product illumination not only helps a potential consumer see the product, which is useful in examination and inspection, but light naturally draws visual attention. So if one product is illuminated while a competitor's product is not, the illuminated product will have a better chance of being seen first.
Illumination strategies need lights to be effective. As there are a multitude of merchandizers and displays, there may be a multitude of lights made for such displays. However, the use of lighting strips on wire merchandizer shelves presents a unique problem. Lighting strips may not be uniform and neither may be wires used in shelving. Thermal changes may also affect the dimensions of both lighting strips and shelving wires. Since there is no uniformity, lighting strips may not be securely held in place at a given time, allowing movement. Movement of lighting strips may cause damage to product, the strip, or shelf, allow tampering, and at the very least will affect the display.
The present invention is a clip for affixing a light strip onto a wire-based shelf or rack of a merchandizer or similar structure and provide uniform pressure to the strip in an effort to keep it in place on the merchandizer. It may also be used in any circumstance where a lighting strip or similar structure is desired to be used to illuminate any subject and a suitable mounting structure is provided.